


Lydia Luthor's Big Move

by swanqueenfic13



Series: Little Luthor [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie make the inevitable u-haul lesbians joke, F/F, Gertrude the Dog - Freeform, I love her, Just a bunch of fluffy gay shit tbh, Lydia's a little bean, Moving In Together, fish the dog - Freeform, they move in together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: In which it's finally time for the Luthor-Danvers family to move into their new house.





	Lydia Luthor's Big Move

**Author's Note:**

> *UPDATE* I have decided after some reflection to make Maggie Sawyer's character in my fics reflect her character in the DC universe rather than reflect the actress who portrays her on Supergirl. I originally made this Maggie Italian because Floriana Lima is Italian, but it had been brought to my attention that Maggie is Hispanic so I will be changing all of my fics to reflect this. In the future, if you catch a reference to Maggie being Italian in any of these fics, let me know so I can change it. Have a nice day!

After Kara and Lena picked up Lydia from her sleepover, they committed themselves to the moving process. Lena really wanted to finish painting before they had the floors redone. That way, if someone (Lena was worried about both Lydia  _ and _ Kara) dripped paint on the ground, it wouldn’t be on the nice, new floors. So, two days later, on a sleepy Sunday morning, they got in some old t-shirts and pants, tied up their hair and met Alex, Maggie, Jamie, and Winn at the new house. Once Kara mentioned that they needed to repaint, everyone had volunteered. Lena had tried to argue for getting professional painters but that proposal had been shot down as vehemently as her suggestion for professional movers.

“Why pay someone to do that when you have friends that can help?” Alex had scoffed weeks ago when they first mentioned it. Lena just furrowed her brow. She knew that they were family because of Kara, but she was struggling to think of these people as more than obligatory companions.

“Because then it will look crisp and… professionally done?” Lena said.

“Right, but it’ll be fun. A painting party,” Maggie explained. “It’ll be good for Lydia, too. It’ll help her feel like she’s making this new place her home.” So, they’d planned a painting party. Now, Lena and Kara were setting up drop cloths in the rooms that needed painting and Lydia was running around looking at all of the empty rooms.

“Mama, Mommy, my room is so big!” Lydia gasped. The room was currently off-white and their paints were self-priming, and Lydia was excited to get started.

“Once we get your stuff in here it won’t feel so big, sweetie,” Kara explained.

“I like it! I want to paint. When can we paint? We’re gonna have pizza for lunch, right Mommy?” Lydia said with a smile, running around in little circles. 

“Yes, baby. You have a lot of energy, don’t you? How about you and I go take a little walk around the neighborhood until everyone else gets here,” Lena suggested. “Mama can finish getting the rooms and everything ready, right?” 

“If I move quick enough, I might even have enough time to go get some coffee and juice for everyone, too,” Kara said with a wink. Lena just smirked, grabbing Lydia’s coat in case they got cold before taking her hand and walking out to go show her around the neighborhood. As soon as Kara knew they were gone, she used her super speed to finish laying out the drop cloths and painting supplies in each room. Then she hurried to the car and drove to the nearest coffee place to get a box of coffee to go along with some juices for the girls and three boxes of donut holes (she ate one box on the way home and vowed to save the rest for everyone else). By the time she had finished setting up a table with disposable cups, plates, forks, and napkins, Alex, Maggie, and Jamie were knocking on the door, Winn jogging up behind them.

“Long time, no see,” Maggie grinned. “You guys ready to get some painting done?”

“Yeah! It should be fun. And then we’re going to order some pizzas for lunch and we’ll have a little painting party thing. Thanks again for offering to help guys. Oh! Why don’t I show you around while we wait? Lydia was getting antsy so Lena took her for a walk,” Kara explained, bouncing on her toes as she went around to hug everyone hello.

“Yeah, Lydia’s the  _ only _ one who was antsy, I’m sure,” Alex said with a teasing smirk. Kara rolled her eyes before bringing them into the kitchen to start the tour. As they go, Kara explained what each room would become, where things would go, which rooms they’ll be painting, and what color they’ll be.

“Wow, Auntie, this is such a nice house!” Jamie grinned, spinning around slowly in what would eventually be the playroom. It was certainly a big room, high ceilings and giant windows letting in the natural light. Kara had marked the walls with tape in a ring around the room three feet up from the ground. They’d decided they would use chalkboard paint on this area to give Lydia a larger area to draw and decorate.

“Thank you, sweetie. You know you can come visit us here, right? And have play dates with Lydia. You just have to make sure you ask your moms,” Kara said, putting an arm around Jamie’s shoulders as she started to lead them back down the stairs towards the kitchen; she could hear Lena and Lydia coming up the street.

“I don’t need  _ play dates _ ,” Jamie scoffed. “I’m eleven, Auntie.”

“Oh, of course, my apologies,” Kara said, trying not to laugh. “You can come and… hang out. Better?” Jamie nodded, satisfied, and poured a cup of juice before popping a donut hole into her mouth.

“Mama, Mama! We’re back! Time to paint!” Lydia yelled, running into the house. Lena came running behind her, scooping her up and wincing at the muddy footprints. Luckily, this carpet would be one of the floors that would be replaced.

“Get those dirty shoes off, mud monster,” Lena said sternly. Kara laughed, pulling the shoes off of their daughter’s feet, tossing them into the mudroom at the front of the house.

“And we can start to paint if you want. But you know it might get boring, right?” Kara reminded Lydia. The little girl nodded vigorously and Lena put her down on the ground again. “Alright, then you and I will start in your bedroom. Alex, Maggie, Jamie, could you start by doing the first coat in the rec room upstairs? And Winn, Lena, you could do our bedroom?” Kara suggested.

“No, Mommy helps us, too!” Lydia whined. “Wanna paint with her, too.”

“Lydia, we don’t need to whine about it. Try asking me without whining,” Lena said sternly. Lydia, looking sufficiently chastised, stared at her shoes when she spoke again.

“Please, come paint with me, Mommy?” she asked softly. Lena knelt down and lifted Lydia’s chin until they made eye contact.

“All you had to do was ask, baby girl. Winn can go help Auntie and Tia and Jamie in the movie room while you, me, and Mama start painting your bedroom. Sound good?” Lena said warmly, smiling at her little girl. Lydia nodded and threw herself into her Mommy’s arms, hugging her tight.

“Let’s get this party started then, huh?” Maggie grinned. She tied up her hair with a bandana before pulling it into a loose ponytail. Winn followed behind Maggie, Jamie, and Alex as they headed to start in the movie room while Lena, Kara, and Lydia headed into Lydia’s bedroom.

 

While they painted, Kara played music from her portable speaker. Lydia jumped around, dancing and singing along, a wide paintbrush in her hand. Lena and Kara had given Lydia a section of wall to paint, but after slapping some point on half of it, she’d decided she liked painting her own pictures rather than painting in all one color. She’d dedicated herself to dancing while her moms carefully painted the wall in even strokes. Lydia ran back and forth between the rec room and her bedroom, updating everyone about the progress being made. By the time both groups were finished, Lydia was getting hungry and tired and cranky.

“Listen, I texted Sam to see if she could come get Lydia, maybe go check on Fish, take a nap. I think she’s getting a little sick of painting. Not as much fun as her paint sets,” Kara whispered as they all sat down, taking a coffee and juice break.

“I know she’s cranky, but she also really wants to be a part of this. I think we should ask if she wants to leave before we get Sam all the way here to take her,” Lena reasoned. Kara nodded, feeling guilty for not having thought of that, quickly texting Sam to change plans. “Hey, Lyd, babe, come here,” Lena called. Lydia danced over, wiggling in place and hopping from foot to foot.

“Sweetie, are you getting a little bored here? It’s okay if you are,” Kara said softly, kneeling down. Lydia shrugged. “Because we could get your babysitter Sam to come get you and take you home. You could go take care of Fish, make sure he’s okay,” she offered. Lydia shook her head quickly.

“No, Mama, I want to be here! I want to have pizza for lunch and see the rooms get all painted! Don’t make me go!” Lena figured that Lydia was just a bit overtired since she’d had a nightmare the previous night and she was up for over an hour. She sensed her daughter’s hyperactive state was coming to a crashing halt and a tantrum was building.

“Nobody’s making you leave, sweetie,” Lena said. “We just wanted to ask. What if… What if Sam came here with Fish, brought you guys out for a walk, then you came back for pizza? And then you, and Sam and Fish could go home and take a little rest?” Lena suggested.

“No,” Lydia whined, rubbing her eye with her fist and trying and failing to suppress her yawn.

“Well, then you and I are going to go for a little drive, okay? Maybe you can fall asleep in the car,” Lena sighed.

“No!” Lydia shouted, kicking her feet angrily.

“Lydia, we do not raise our voices when we’re cranky. I think you need to come sit down and take a break,” Kara said sternly, slipping into her ‘teacher mode’ as Alex calls it. She picked Lydia up and walked into what would soon be the living room. She squirmed a little before going limp, whimpering and whining, sniffling softly.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Mama. I’ll take a nap, I promise,” she whined pitifully. There was no furniture in the room, but Kara sat Lydia on the ground in the corner. She took a few steps back and let Lydia sit before she settled on the ground near her.

“We’re going to sit here, you and me. If you want me to leave you alone, I will do that, but I want you to sit here and calm down before we talk a little bit, alright? Do you want me to give you some space to calm down?” Kara asked. Lydia shook her head.

“No, no, stay, Mama, I’ll be good. We can talk, I promise,” Lydia whimpered, wiping her tears.

“Shhh, shhh, sweetheart, you need to calm down. Can you take a big breath for me? Like when we do yoga at school, feel it in your belly, good girl.” As Kara helped Lydia to relax, Lena awkwardly led the others to the bedroom to have them start painting. Lena came back after a minute to join Kara, kneeling down next to Lydia.

“Babe, do you know why we’re sitting over here?” Kara said. Lydia nodded.

“‘Cuz I used my outdoor voice inside and I wasn’t being nice. I was bad.”

“No, baby, you weren’t bad. You made some bad choices, like snapping and not listening. But you are not bad. So, do you have something to say to us?” Lena prompted.

“I’m sorry, Mama. I’m sorry, Mommy. I’ll go take a nap with Sam and Fish.”

“Baby, it’s not a punishment. So, how about this… You and I go for a drive, we check on Fish, and when we come back, we bring the pizzas, okay?” Kara offered.

“Okay,” Lydia sniffled, letting Kara scoop her up. She laid her head on Kara’s shoulder and let out a dinosaur yawn, rubbing her eyes again. Lena handed Lydia’s shoes to Kara and handed her a key.

“Sleep well, babe. Do you want us to wait to do the playroom? If you want, we can wait and paint the playroom when you get back,” Lena said, kissing Lydia’s head.

“No, painting is boring, Mommy.” Lena laughed lightly, ruffling her hair.

“I know it is, sweetie. See you soon, okay?” Lydia nodded, letting her eyes close as Kara took her out to the car.

“You had a rough night, huh baby? You sleepy?” She could feel Lydia shaking her head. “No? Why not?”

“Don’ wanna s’eep,” Lydia mumbled, words slurred around the thumb in her mouth.

“Why not?” Kara prompted, shifting her grip on Lydia as she opened the door. As she began to strap the sleepy, stubborn little girl into her car seat, she continued, “are you afraid you’ll have bad dreams?”

“Can we make ‘em go away, Mama?” Lydia asked, opening her eyes. With her pouty lip and her wide, green eyes, Kara knew she couldn’t resist.

“Of course, babe. Ready? Bad dreams, bad dreams, go away. Good dreams, good dreams, here to stay. Bad dreams, bad dreams, go away. Good dreams, good dreams, here to stay. Bad dreams, bad dreams, go away. Good dreams, good dreams, here to stay.” As she chanted the rhyme (which she most certainly didn’t steal from an episode of  _ Grey’s Anatomy _ ), Kara waved her hands over Lydia’s head as if she were physically warding off bad dreams. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Lydia sighed, snuggling into her seat. Her breathing evened out and Kara knew she was asleep before they even pulled away from the curb.

 

Meanwhile, inside the house, Lena went back into her bedroom to find everyone had started priming.

“Sorry about that, everyone. She didn’t sleep well last night and a cranky kid is… “ Lena trailed off, giving an embarrassed shrug.

“Don’t worry about it, we know what it’s like,” Maggie assured her.

“And I was once a cranky kid, so I can’t blame her. I’m still cranky if I don’t sleep well,” Winn added helpfully.

“Same,” Jamie nodded and Winn grinned, leaning over to give her a fist bump. Lena just shrugged a little awkwardly. She stood there for a moment, rocking back and forth on her heels before speaking.

“So, anyone wanna help me with the playroom? We paint for the top part of the wall and the bottom is going to be a chalkboard, but first, we have to make sure that wall is clean and dry..”

“I’ll help,” Jamie offered. “I can clean the wall.”

“Great,” Lena grinned, bringing Jamie into the playroom. They settled into a routine, easily working around each other. By the time Kara and Lydia came back with the pizzas, everyone had finished and was waiting for the paint to dry. Lydia had apparently woken up after driving around town for a while with Kara. They went home, played with Fish, picked up the pizzas, and made their way back. Lydia, now well rested and giggly, was happy to run around and dance and sing for everyone as they put on second coats of paint and ate pizza and chatted.

By the end of the day, they all smelled like paint, had splotches of paint in their hair or on their clothes, but the rooms were all finished. Well, all except for Lydia’s bedroom. Once the paint dried, Kara was going to come back and paint a nice rainbow, but she wanted to wait to do that so that it would be a surprise for Lydia.

“Mommy, when we move to the new house, is Fish gonna get lost?” Lydia asked in the bathtub while Lena washed the paint out of her braids.

“What do you mean, sweetie?” Lena asked, distracted.

“Well, Fish knows where we live now. Do you think he’s gonna get confused at the new house? It won’t smell right to him! What if he gets lost and he comes here instead of the new house?”

“Oh, babe, we won’t let him get lost. And if, for some reason, he does, I know that Mama and I will be able to find him. And he’ll come looking for us where he can smell us. And the new house… it might not smell like us right now, but when we put all of our stuff in there, and we start living there, I promise it’ll smell like us, and Fish will love it,” Lena explained.

“When do we put our stuff in it? I wanna sleep in my new room!”

“I bet you do, it’s exciting! But remember, they have to put some new floors in. The floor people are coming on Thursday, and the floors will be done in a week. And then we’ll move in after that, okay?” Lydia just hummed an affirmation, swishing her bath toys through the bubbles, already moving on.

 

Over the next week, Lena and Kara pack more of their non-essentials into boxes. As the days went on, their house grew emptier and emptier and the stacks of boxes grew higher. Finally, they got the call that the floors were finished and safe to walk on. After some discussion, they decided to take the following day off, giving themselves a three-day weekend to move their things. Alex, Maggie, and Winn promised to come help on Saturday, and even J’onn offered his superpowered services.

Lydia, unfortunately, did not like the plans her mothers had made.

“I wanna help, too!” she pouted. Lena and Kara had decided that on Friday, Lydia would go to school since they’d just be unloading and arranging furniture. Kara would be doing all of the heavy liftings with her powers, and it would be easier to do without Lydia running around.

“Honey, this is going to be the boring part. All we’re doing is meeting the people with our new furniture on their trucks and putting it down. You can help us bring in the boxes and unpack everything on Saturday when everyone else comes. And we can change any of the furniture in your room if you don’t like where it is when you get there, deal?” Lydia begged as she tried to put Lydia to bed the night before they were due to move.

“Fine,” Lydia grumbled. “But I hope the mover guys don’t break any of my toys.”

“We won’t even let them near your toys, baby girl. You can bring them in on Saturday,” Kara offered. Lydia, seemingly pacified by this, nodded. “Alright, can we start the story now?” Lydia nodded, yawning slightly and settling in as Kara started to read.

 

“You sure you don’t need any help getting this stuff where it needs to go?” the delivery guys asked as they unloaded the last chair.

“Positive. We’ve got some friends coming to help,” Lena lied smoothly, signing the papers and bidding them goodbye. When she got back to the living room, she found Kara had already started moving furniture that needed to go upstairs- she was doing it one-handed. Kara balanced two sets of shelving in each hand, walking sideways to get through the doorways and Lena was trying to pick her jaw up off the floor.

“Lee, you should pick your jaw up off the floor and come help me remember where to put everything,” Kara said with a smirk when she returned just minutes later, not even looking at all winded.

“I… I could do that… Let’s… Let’s set up our bedroom first, hmm?” Lena said, quirking one eyebrow. Kara’s cheeks turned pink but she didn’t respond verbally, just walked up slowly to kiss Lena. After all, she had super speed; surely they could afford a small break?

 

When they had finished and gotten redressed, Kara shifted around the couch separates in the living room while Lena put the shelves together for Lydia’s playroom. By the time they had to leave to pick up Lydia, they were almost finished arranging the furniture. They still needed to mount the TVs that they bought for the rec room and the living room, and they had to get some more floor lamps and end tables, and of course they needed to put their own personal items in the rooms along with the furniture they had decided to keep, but it felt good to accomplish something; the house looked much less empty now.

“Look at these floors. Aren’t the beautiful? So shiny you can see yourself in them,” Lena smiled, admiring the hardwood in the hallways. The kitchen had a light gray tile flooring that felt clean and smooth under their feet. Several rooms were recarpeted, including all of the bedrooms, the guest rooms, and the offices. Kara walked up next to Lena- who was staring down at the hardwood floor- and slipped her arm around her waist.

“So beautiful. But, you do know that a dog and a little kid are gonna mean they won’t always be this shiny, right?” Kara pointed out.

“I know, but let me enjoy it while it lasts!” Lena laughed. She smiled and turned to kiss Kara’s cheek. “We should leave so we can get Lydia.” As they walked, looping arms and jumping down the steps to the sidewalk, Lena added, “and unless you feel like cooking dinner, I was thinking we could get Chinese?”

“Lena, if I ever say no to potstickers, something is very seriously wrong with me,” Kara said, grinning wickedly at her girlfriend. Lena just chuckled, getting into the driver’s seat as they made their way to the preschool.

 

“Mommy, when’s the truck coming to take our stuff? Is it coming tonight?” Lydia asked. After dinner, she had taken a bath, changed into her pajamas and retired to the living room, playing on the floor with the last of her toys which hadn’t been packed yet. She laid on her stomach and pushed the little moving truck around on the ground while she spoke.

“Mama’s waking up very early tomorrow to go get the truck. Then we’re going to put all of our boxes inside and you and I are going to drive to the house while Mama drives the truck, remember? Alex and Maggie will be here, too,” Lena said from her position in the kitchen. She was packing the dishes into a box while Kara was stacking their boxes by where they would need to go in the new house.

“What about Fish?” she asked, kicking her legs back and forth.

“Fish is going to have a doggie playdate with Gertrude at Auntie and Tia’s house. Jamie will stay there for a little bit to keep them company, then she’s going to a friend’s house,” Kara said.

“Why can’t he come with us?” Lydia asked. Fish was sitting in the living room where he had all three of his family members in his line of sight, smiling and panting happily.

“Because people will be coming in and out and the doors will be open for a long time. We don’t want him to go outside and get lost, right? And even once we close the doors, he’s going to get bored since we’re just unpacking boxes. He’ll have more fun with Gertrude and Jamie, okay? We’ll pick him up around dinner time.” 

“Okay, Mommy,” Lydia hummed, going back to playing happily, excited about the move the next morning.

 

“I can’t even believe you guys,” Maggie laughed when she pulled up the next morning. Kara was balancing two boxes easily (though she pretended to struggle in case anyone looked outside) and Lena and Lydia were just coming from the truck, having put a box of Lydia’s toys in there together.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Look at this truck,” Maggie deadpanned. Alex just snickered into her hand. Bewildered, Kara looked again to the open back of the truck. Was something wrong with it?

“It’s just a truck?” Kara said, confused.

“She’s teasing about the particular brand of truck you chose, love,” Lena explained as Lydia ran over to hug her aunts. “Because it’s a U-Haul?”

“So? It’s a cheap brand and it’s easy to drive. I used it when I moved into my last apartment, Maggie, what’s wrong with it?” Kara asked, putting the boxes down on the ground as she went to inspect it.

“Kara, love, come here,” Lena smiled. When Kara was close enough that she wasn’t yelling, she spoke. “What does a lesbian bring on a second date?” she said drily. Kara wrinkled her nose in confusion. “A U-Haul.”

“Mommy, a less-be-an is like you, right? When there are two mommies?” Lydia said curiously. Lena had never shied away from answering questions about her sexuality, keeping her descriptions easy to understand.

“Like me, yes. But not all families with two mommies call themselves lesbians, sweetheart. It’s not what we call ourselves that make us family, right? It’s about love,” Lena said confidently. Maggie beamed at Lena while she spoke.

“Uh-huh,” Lydia nodded. “Can we go get more boxes now?” 

“Wait, Alex, I still don’t get the joke,” Kara hissed, grabbing her sister’s arm as she made to walk away. With a practiced ease, Alex slipped out of Kara’s grip and ran after Maggie, Lena and Lydia, chuckling and shaking her head. 

 

“Why can’t I ride in the truck?” Lydia whined, kicking her feet unhappily. When Lena had gone to put Lydia in her car seat in their car, she realized that she wouldn’t get to ride in the big truck as she’d hoped. 

“It’s not safe, lovebug. You’re going to ride with me and Fish while we go drop him off with Jamie, remember?” Lydia just huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. “Pout all you like, it’s still not safe in the truck. It’s against the law for me to let you sit there. You don’t want me and Mama to get in trouble, do you?” Still pouting slightly, Lydia shook her head. Lena kissed her cheek and climbed into the driver’s seat, starting up the car. “Good girl. Then you and I will take Fish to his doggy play date, then later today at the house, you can sit in the driver’s seat of the truck. If you’re a  _ very _ good girl, Mama might even teach you how to honk the horn.” Lena winked at her in the rearview mirror.

“Really?” Lydia squealed excitedly. Fish danced around on the floor between the seats, excited by Lydia’s excitement. His tail thumped loudly against the seats.

“Really! Now, let’s get going so we can start our day,” Lena grinned. She waved to Kara, Maggie, and Alex who were finishing packing up the truck as they drove off.

 

Moving boxes into the truck had been one thing, but moving boxes back  _ out _ of the truck and into the house felt a whole lot more tiring. Luckily, Kara was able to do most of the heavy lifting on the hand trucks and the furniture they’d brought while others rested. Eventually, they managed to get all of the boxes out of the truck and into the correct rooms. Lydia ran around the house, gasping and oohing at all of the furniture and rooms while Lena tried to figure out how to begin.

“We should… go room by room, right? Start with the kitchen, maybe?” Lena muttered to herself, drumming her fingers against the nearest stack of boxes.

“Little Luthor, take a chill pill. There’s no wrong way to do it,” Maggie said softly. Breaking her concentration, Lena frowned at Maggie.

“Why am  _ I _ ‘Little Luthor’? Wouldn’t that be my daughter?” Lena asked. 

“Well, I guess it’s because I call Kara ‘Little Danvers’ and you’re dating her, so it would make sense that you’re ‘Little Luthor’, right? Plus, you’re younger than me and Alex, younger than Kara, too! And as for Lydia? She’s the Baby Luthor,” Maggie explained. “Now, why don’t you pick a spot to start and work out from there. I’d suggest you split us up a bit so that we can accomplish more, right?” Lena hummed, glancing around at all of the boxes for a moment before deciding.

“I’ll start in the kitchen with either you or Alex. Then Kara, Lydia, and either you or Alex will go set up Lydia’s room. Once we finish those rooms, we’ll move to her playroom and our bedroom. Once we finish those, we’ll assess where we are,” Lena said decisively, speaking with all the precision of a CEO of a multibillion-dollar company.

“Excellent. Then let’s go tell our girls so they can get started,” Maggie said, smiling warmly, dimples pronounced. While Maggie went to relay the decision to Alex, Kara, and Lydia, Lena grabbed a box cutter from the counter and opened the nearest box for the kitchen, slicing through the packing tape and pulling out the dishes carefully wrapped inside.

 

“I’m exhausted. And we still have so many boxes!” Lena groaned laying down on the couch. Maggie and Alex collapsed on the opposite side of the L-shaped couch (ironic, Lena recognized, considering her name but it was the best shape for the room), Maggie laying her head on Alex’s shoulder. Lydia ran into the room, tugging her favorite red blanket behind her. Winn was laying on his back on the floor and J’onn stood leaning against the window. Throughout the day, they had unpacked all of the boxes for the kitchen, the bedrooms, the living room, the offices, the downstairs and Master bathrooms, the rec room, and Lydia’s playroom. They still needed to decorate the spare bedrooms and finish unpacking the other bathrooms, but that certainly wasn’t pressing. 

“Not that many,” Kara said encouragingly. She was getting her shoes on to go pick up their takeout for dinner and getting Fish for the evening. Everyone was sleepy and sweaty and sore and tired, so Kara and J’onn promised to get enough food for everyone (including Kara herself) since they were the only ones with energy left thanks to their alien physiology. “I bet we can finish them before the weekend is done. I’ll be back soon.”

“Wait, babe, take my card,” Lena called over the back of the couch.

“Why? I have mine,” Kara called even as Lena heard her going into her wallet to get her credit card.

“Mine has a higher limit and with all of the food you ordered, you’ll need it!” Everyone chuckled and Kara leaned over the back of the couch to kiss Lena’s forehead and the crown of Lydia’s head.

“Love you, see you soon.”

“Love you,” Lena replied.

“Love you, Mama,” Lydia hummed sleepily.

 

Once everyone went home, excited to take a shower and put on some clean clothes, it was just Lena, Kara, Lydia, and Fish sitting in the living room. Lydia was sitting on the floor playing with her toy moving van, babbling excitedly and narrating the tales of Moony and Chewy moving to a new house. Kara was typing away on her laptop trying to make some lesson plans for the month of November. Lena was perched near the coffee table with her glasses on, trying to go through some of the proposals for new business partners. Fish, meanwhile, was sitting next to Kara, nosing at her toys.

“Mommy, Fish keeps knocking over Moony and Chewy!” Lydia whined as Fish excitedly yapped, knocking over all of her toys. Lydia pouted and pulled them close to her chest protectively.

“I think he’s just a little excited about the new house, baby. It’s probably hard to relax and go to sleep when there are all these new smells and stuff. Plus, you knew when we got Fish that dogs sometimes have a lot of energy and need to be walked, remember?” Lena said pointedly. Of course, she wasn’t there when they actually got the dog, but she certainly hoped that Kara had discussed that with her.

“I know,” she whined. Fish started barking, dropping his chest to the ground and wagging his tail in an excited, playful position.

“Why don’t we go for a walk around the neighborhood with him? We can get him used to our new home and tire him out a bit,” Kara suggested, standing. Fish followed, barking loudly at her; Kara flinched at the volume.

“We can all go,” Lena volunteered. While Kara got Fish strapped into his harness, Lena got hers and Lydia’s shoes on, pulling a jacket on Lydia and pulling her hair into a ponytail. Kara held the leash as they made their way outside, Lena taking care of locking the house up. Lydia walked next to Fish, occasionally skipping, twirling, or running ahead.

“Mama, can we go to the playground? I wanna play on the swings,” Lydia called back to them. Kara glanced at Lena, who nodded.

“Sure, love,” Lena called back. Turning to Kara, she added, “you could walk some laps around the park with him and I’ll stay with her if that’s alright?” Kara nodded and they turned to head into the little park, smiling politely at the man jogging past. 

“Alright, baby, swing high! Me and Fishy are gonna go walk around the park a bit more because he’s got some energy to burn off, okay? Listen to Mommy,” Kara said quickly, kissing Lydia’s forehead before jogging to get Fish to follow, though he continually turned his head back around to watch his other owners.

“Push me, Mommy!”

“How do we ask?”

“Please push me?” 

“Hold on tight!” Lena waited until she saw Lydia’s fingers clench around the chains before pulling her back and pushing her forward. “Kick your feet!” Lena laughed; they had been trying to teach Lydia how to pump her legs on the swing to keep herself going, but she wasn’t quite understanding the timing. Even now, she was just kicking her legs back and forth wildly, throwing off her momentum and balance.

“Higher, Mommy!”

“Magic word!”

“Please!” 

“Okay, but only if you stop kicking,” Lena said firmly. Immediately, Lydia’s legs went limp. Lena grabbed the chains, stopping the swing for a moment and pulling Lydia back farther. “Hold on  _ tight _ ,” she reminded Lydia before letting go, continuing to push her.

“Higher, higher! Please, Mommy?” Lydia shouted excitedly.

“No, no, that’s high enough.” They stayed there for a while, Lena pushing Lydia and waving at Kara when she passed. Eventually, Lydia got tired and Kara came back with Fish, both ready to go home. Lena grinned when Kara suggested it; this new house was their  _ home- their _ home. 

When they got home, they went through their bedtime routine with Lydia, washing her hair and getting her into pajamas before settling into bed for a story. It was only after a story and when Lydia’s eyes were starting to close that they started to water. At first, Lena and Kara thought it was just exhaustion after a long, stressful, tiring day, or maybe fear in a new house.

“What’s wrong, lovebug?” Lena whispered softly, stroking Lydia’s hair to try and soothe her. From the end of the bed, Fish wiggled up closer to her, resting his chin on her legs, looking up at her with his big, gentle eyes.

“I-I-I miss o-our o-old h-h- _ house _ ,” Lydia whimpered, lower lip wobbling as she closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

“Oh, sweetie, I know, I know, I do, too!” Lena said. Kara traced patterns on Lydia’s arm with a featherlight touch, soothing and quieting the girl slowly.

“Y-you do?” she sniffled. Lena nodded.

“I do. That’s the house where I lived when I brought you home for the first time. It’s the house where you said your first words, took your first steps. I have a lot of good memories in that house. But you know what? We aren’t losing those memories. We have pictures, too. Plus, we’re going to make a lot of new memories in this house, right?” Lydia nodded, chin wobbling, but thankfully the tears had stopped.

“It’s okay to miss the old house, baby girl. We can go see it again tomorrow if you want? We can make sure we got all of our stuff and say goodbye,” Kara suggested. Lydia nodded through her yawn, rubbing her eyes.

“Okay, sweetie, we can do that. We’ll go to the old house tomorrow. But tonight, Lyd, I want you to close your eyes and go to sleep. Think you can do that?” 

“Uh-huh,” Lydia said with a sleepy smile.

“Good girl. Sweet dreams,” Lena said, kissing her forehead.

“Sleep tight, munchkin. Don’t let the bedbugs bite,” Kara whispered, kissing her cheeks. Lydia giggled.

“Night Mama. Night Mommy. Love you,” she whispered, closing her eyes.

“Love you,” her mothers whispered in tandem, softly shutting the door behind them. They hesitated at the end of the hall for a moment, Lena looking at Kara.

“She asleep?” Lena asked softly. Kara nodded, listening to the change in her breathing. “Good.” Lena nodded, making her way back to the living room where her paperwork was. Eventually she would start using the office, but for now, she was content in the living room, leaning against the arm of the couch. Kara sat quietly on the end of the couch facing her, reading a book. As they settled into their new home-  _ their _ new home,  _ together _ \- Lena couldn’t help but feel at peace. She watched Kara for a moment as she read her book, face scrunched up. Kara looked up after a moment.

“Is there something on my face?” she asked. Lena just chuckled, shook her head.

“No, I just… It’s starting to feel real, is all.” Lena blushed, not really being able to put it into words.

“It’s called domestic bliss. Get used to it, Luthor,” Kara teased. Lena shook her head with a playful grin, kicking lightly at Kara’s feet. Kara kicked back before they both settled, content to just sit together in their new house.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely satisfied with the way this came out, but I was sick of staring at it in my drafts. Plus, I'd like to try and do a cute, short little Halloween fic but I need to establish them in their new house first. I might add a second chapter onto this just to get some better resolution? IDK we'll see how I feel. Let me know what you think!


End file.
